


Trained for this

by TheMrsMaria



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: A few cuss words, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Running, mention of a marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria
Summary: Prompt:“You did it!” I cheered, laughing mirthfully. My friend ran to me, arms open for a hug.“I did it!”I grabbed him in my arms, not even thinking as a planted a kiss on his lips. My face flushed red as I realized what I’d done, pulling away.“I’m so, so sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking I—”“Do that again.”I did edit the prompt slightly because I didn't fully like how it flowed.





	Trained for this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robinrunsfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinrunsfiction/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [TheMrsMaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria) in the [HereReadThis](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HereReadThis) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  “You did it!” I cheered, laughing mirthfully. My friend ran to me, arms open for a hug.  
> “I did it!”  
> I grabbed him in my arms, not even thinking as a planted a kiss on his lips. My face flushed red as I realized what I’d done, pulling away.  
> “I’m so, so sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking I—”  
> “Do that again.”
> 
> I did edit the prompt slightly because I didn't fully like how it flowed.

“Y/n, noooo” Ryan whined, “Why did I agree to this?”

“Because you are my best friend and you were drunk when I told you about it” you laughed while pulling out of the parking lot.

It was early on a Saturday morning, and you had just picked up Ryan before heading off to a marathon you were running the following day.  You had wanted to get to the area early and look at some of the local attractions.  Ryan had agreed to go with you as moral support and you were thrilled – it wasn’t often that Ryan was in town due to touring and it was always a struggle for you to convince your other friends to come to see you run.

The car ride was full of laughter and singing at the top of your lungs.

“I have missed this, Ryan”

“I’ve missed it this too, Y/n.  It’s great to just relax and not have to worry about everything.” Ryan sighed.

After a quick lunch at a local diner, you pulled into the hotel that Ryan had booked.

“Damn, Ry. This is fancy! You didn’t have to book something this nice!” you said while gathering your stuff from your car.

“I wanted to make sure this was special for you, Y/n” Ryan lead you into the lobby and checked you guys in.

 You couldn’t believe your eyes when you walked into the room. “This room is amazing!” You tossed your bags on a bed. There were 2 king-sized beds each with what looked to 8 pillows, a large TV, and as you made your way over to bathroom you let out a whistle.

“Holy shit, is that a jacuzzi tub?” You asked while walking back to the beds.

“It is. I thought it would be useful after your run, although truth be told I’m not sure what you would need” Ryan laughed.

“Just feed me hamburgers after the run and I’m generally good.” You laughed.

 

**_The Next Morning_ **

 

“Y/n”

“Y/n”

Ryan touched your shoulder causing you to jump.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I was in my head getting focused”

Ryan laughed “It’s fine, I was just seeing if you were ready to head out”

“I am. Let’s go”

You made your way to the starting area and you were starting to get nervous.

“Holy crap, there’s so many people here” Ryan was saying

“mhm.  This is a pretty large race” You were pacing back and forth.

“Hey, I’m going to head to the finish line, and I’ll be waiting for you” Ryan hugged you “Good luck, Y/n”

As you crossed the finished line, you were feeling very good about the run.  Everything went well on the run, the right songs come up on your playlist at the exact right times, your pace was amazing, and your body was feeling very good.

“Y/n!” You heard Ryan shouting your name and you were looking for him.

“Y/n! Over here!” You saw him jumping up and down, waving his hands and you couldn’t help but laugh.

After hitting the Personal Record bell, you made your way over to Ryan.

“You did it!” Ryan exclaimed.

“I did do it!” you laughed.

“How do you feel?”

“I’m feeling wonderful!”

Ryan pulled you in for a hug, and before you know it, his lips had crashed into yours

“I’m so, so sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking I—” he was mumbling as he pulled back.

“Do that again.” You smiled at him.

“Of course.” Ryan kissed you again.


End file.
